


After the End (Is a New Beginning)

by Ana_Kagetsu



Series: Manners Maketh [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (but he'll never admit it), Eggsy makes Merlin blush, Feels, Fluff, Harry Lives, Hartwin, Just...so many Hartwin, M/M, No one checked the body I stg, Reunion Fic, Valentine and his shitty aim can suck it, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Kagetsu/pseuds/Ana_Kagetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy waits by Harry's bedside.  Merlin is 100% done with Eggsy's moping.  Harry, being a contrary bastard, wakes up when Eggsy least expects it.</p><p>Because there can never be too many Hartwin reunion fics in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End (Is a New Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> This is my first, but not even close to last, Hartwin fic. Don't let the lack of porn discourage you, there will be plenty in future fics. But first I had to start, as all new ships do, from the beginning. 
> 
> You can find me over on [Tumblr](http://anakagetsu.tumblr.com/)

“Bugger off Merlin.” Eggsy could feel his former trainer standing behind him, worry and disapproval rolling off him in waves. Eggsy resolutely ignored him, keeping his focus on the unconscious man on the bed in front of him.

Merlin sighed and took in Eggsy's haggard appearance. In the two weeks since they found Harry, Eggsy had refused to leave his side. He pulled a chair up to Harry's bedside and there he stayed: sometimes talking to Harry, sometimes simply sitting, holding the older agent's hand. Roxy and Merlin would bring him food that usually went untouched, although he would at least drink the tea and coffee. He barely slept, eyes always trained on Harry, as though he was afraid Harry would disappear if he closed his eyes for more than a second. (Merlin had already resorted to spiking his tea with tranquilizers once, and was considering doing it again.) Between the dark circles under his eyes, the gaunt cheeks and the uneven stubble scattered across Eggsy's jaw, **Harry** almost looked healthier.

Merlin stepped further into the room until he was just behind Eggsy. “Galahad, you ha-”

“Don't! Don't...call me that. I'm not...only Harry gets to be called that.” Eggsy tore his gaze away from Harry long enough to glare at Merlin.

Merlin reached out, placing his hand on Eggsy's shoulder. He spoke in low, even tones, as if Eggsy was a skittish animal that he wanted to reassure. “Eggsy, you heard what the doctors said. His eye is completely ruined. The bullet barely grazed his brain, thank God, but there's no telling what kind of damage there is. If Harry...” He felt Eggsy tense beneath his hand and corrected himself. “ **When** Harry wakes up, there's a very good chance he'll be unfit for field duty.” He tightened his grip on the young man's shoulder. “You've earned this Eggsy. Harry would be proud to know you've taken his place.”

Eggsy leaned forward to take Harry's hand in his, dislodging his shoulder from Merlin's grip. “Ain't no one fit to take Harry's place.” He cradled Harry's limp hand between both of his, eyes trained on the steady rise and fall of his chest. “Until he wakes up. Until we...until we  **know.** There's only one Galahad. And it ain't fuckin' me.”

Merlin crossed his arms and frowned at Eggsy for a moment, before shaking his head in frustration. “Will you at least get some rest? At this rate, you're going to end up in a hospital bed of your own soon.”

Eggsy's lips turned up in a smile, although the expression didn't reach his eyes. “As long as it's in the same room as 'Arry, that's fine by me. At least then, people will stop trying to get me t' leave.”

Merlin made a disgusted noise and turned on his heel to leave the room. When he got to the door he paused, one hand resting on the door handle, the other gripping the frame. “You're not the only one who's afraid of losing him, you know.” Eggsy didn't even acknowledge that he heard him. After several seconds of silence passed, Merlin took a deep breath and left the room.

Once he was alone with Harry again, Eggsy could feel himself losing the battle against exhaustion. Half a dozen times already he caught himself nodding off. He did everything he could to fight it: he talked to Harry, got up and moved about the room (although never farther than arm's length from the bed), drank the strongest coffee he could get his hands on. None of it worked for long. With a sigh, Eggsy sunk back down into the chair and pulled it as close to the side of the bed as possible. Betrayed by his own body, he lay his head on the mattress beside Harry's hip and reached out to take his hand. “You better fucking be here when I wake up Harry.”

And Harry, of course, being the contrary bastard that he was, woke up not ten minutes later.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy didn't know how long he had dozed off before waking to the feeling of light pressure against his head. He blinked awake, frowning in groggy concentration as he tried to figure out what was happening. The sensation moved from just above his forehead, back over the crown of his head before coming to rest at the base of his skull. It paused for a moment, spreading a reassuring warmth through Eggsy before moving back to his forehead and repeating the process.

Eggsy lay, half awake, and enjoyed the sensation. He had vague memories of his mum doing this when he was little. Running her hands through his hair to calm him when he was upset or couldn't sleep. Something about that thought niggled at the back of his mind, but he was too tired and too busy enjoying the feel of a gentle hand ruffling through his hair to chase it.

This time, when the hand stopped to rest on the back of his neck, it gave a soft squeeze, gently massaging the sore muscles there. A pleased sound slipped from between Eggsy's lips and he pushed into the touch, arching his neck like a cat being petted. A hoarse chuckle came from somewhere above him, and just like that, Eggsy was wide awake. His heart thundered behind his ribs as adrenaline flooded his system. The hand in his hair. That _voice_. He was afraid to look up. Afraid the exhaustion and grief and guilt had finally undone him. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Harry?”

“Eggsy.”

“'M I dreamin?”

The hand on his neck tightened, thumb rubbing small circles just behind his ear. “No Eggsy. Am I?”

Eggsy turned his head so that Harry's hand slipped from his neck to rest on the side of his face and placed a light kiss against the side of his wrist. “No 'Arry. Yer not.”

Harry sighed and slid his hand back into Eggsy's hair, nails scritching against his scalp. “Good. That's good. I feel like I've been asleep too long already.”

Harry's voice was hoarse with disuse and slurred from a combination of sedatives and the bandaging on the left side of his face. But his tone was warm and **real** and Eggsy finally got the courage to look. He sat up and stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry looked back at him,  tired but smiling. Before he knew what he was doing, Eggsy had his hand cupped around the undamaged side of Harry's face. He leaned forward, a broken “Harry” whispered between them before he pressed their lips together.

For a long, heart stopping moment, Harry didn't move, lips impassive beneath Eggsy's. Just as Eggsy was about to pull back, apologize profusely and go bury himself under a rock somewhere, Harry's arms came up and wrapped around him. One hand rested in the small of his back. The other cradled the back of his head as Harry's mouth softened and moved against his. Eggsy whimpered and surged forward to deepen the kiss. Harry's tongue darted out to flick against Eggsy's lower lip and he opened for him with a low moan. Harry's mouth was sour and Eggsy hadn't exactly been keeping up with his hygiene, but neither man cared. They lost themselves in the taste and feel of one another, soft moans filling the room.

Harry cupped the side of Eggsy's face and frowned into the kiss when he felt moisture against his fingers. He pulled away and felt his heart clench when he saw that Eggsy was crying. “Eggsy. Oh, my dear boy. I'm so sorry.”

Eggsy fought back a sob and closed his eyes as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Harry's. “Harry, you.... I **saw** it. I saw you die. An' you were so angry, so _disappointed_ in me the last time I saw you. An' I never....I never got t' tell you. An' you were gone! An' I... _Christ_ , I love you so much you crazy **fucking** bastard. An' you just....you **left.** An'... an' I....” Eggsy broke down, hiding his face against Harry's chest and sobbing.

Harry blinked back tears from his good eye and wrapped his arms around Eggsy. He ran his hand through the young man's hair and kissed the top of his head. “Oh, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry. Shhh...hush now. I'm here. I'm alright. I love you too, my beautiful, cheeky, **brilliant** boy.”

Eggsy's breath hitched in his chest as he tried to get himself back under control. “You...you do?”

Harry lifted Eggsy's face, wiping away his tears. “Of course I do. I think I've been a little in love with you since that day in the pub, when you were willing to face Dean's thugs by yourself.” A small smirk spread across his face. “I...might have showed off a little for you.”

Eggsy huffed a short laugh and quirked an eyebrow at Harry. “That don't sound very gentleman-like Harry.”

Harry gave a tired smile and took Eggsy's hand with a light squeeze. “No, I suppose not.” He looked at Eggsy for a moment and frowned. “Eggsy, I have something important to say, and I need you to listen very carefully.”

Eggsy's heart skipped a couple beats at Harry's stern expression. “What is it Harry?”

Harry held Eggsy's gaze for a long moment before saying, deadpan, “You, dear boy, look like shit.”

Eggsy blinked at Harry for a moment before bursting out in laughter. For the first time since V-day, he felt something deep in his chest loosen. “Me? You're one to talk, old man.” Smiling, he brought Harry's hand to his lips. “I was a little distracted to worry about my gentlemanly appearance.”

Harry raised his eyebrow, looking thoroughly unimpressed. “A gentleman always looks his best.” His expression softened and he squeezed Eggsy's hand. “Even... _especially_ when things are at their worst.” Harry sighed and closed his eye, letting himself sink back against the pillows. He looked ashen and drained and for one horrible, stomach turning moment, Eggsy was afraid he'd imagined the past few minutes. Harry was still in a coma and would never wake up and...

As if he could sense Eggsy's sudden panic, Harry opened his eye and squeezed Eggsy's hand again. “Eggsy, I need you to do something for me.”

Eggsy took a deep breath, clutching Harry's hand. Harry was awake, he reminded himself. He was going to be ok. He looked at Harry, forcing a smile. “Yeah Harry? What'cha need?”

Harry reached out and cupped the side of Eggsy's face. “I need you to go get some sleep. At least four hours. A full eight if you can manage it.” He flashed a small, crooked smile. “Now that I'm awake, there's a lot to be done, and it won't do to have you nodding off constantly.”

Eggsy spluttered in indignation. “Nodding....nodding off! Do you have any idea... You **just** woke up an' now you want me to leave for **eight hours**?! Not bloody likely bruv.” He crossed his arms, expression stubborn as he tried to hide his fear of letting Harry out of his sight for more than a minute.

Harry arched an eyebrow and reached over to press the call button, alerting the doctor that he was awake. “Should I make it an order then?” Eggsy opened his mouth to reply, but Harry cut him off, tone gentle, but firm. “Eggsy, quite soon there is going to be an army of doctors and nurses fussing over me. Merlin will no doubt want to debrief me, as well. All that is going to take several hours at the least, and you won't be allowed to stay here during all that in any case. So go. Get some rest. Sort yourself out. Then come back once we're both more presentable.” He reached out and pulled Eggsy in for soft kiss. “I'll still be here when you get back. I promise.”

Eggsy started to protest, but paused when he heard several footsteps approaching from down the hall. He glanced at Harry's lap and saw the call button in his hand. “You sneaky bugger.” He leaned in for a quick, hard kiss before reluctantly pulling away. “Fine. Four hours. No more.” He stood and headed for the door. When he got there, he stopped and turned back to Harry, unable to resist the temptation to turn and point a finger in his direction. “And you bloody well better be here when I get back or you're gonna wish Valentine had been a better shot, yeah?”

Eggsy turned and left the medical room for the first time in over a week, the sound of Harry's chuckles echoing behind him. He had barely taken two steps when he nearly collided with Merlin's broad chest. Merlin blinked down at him and, unable to contain the sudden, fierce joy bubbling in his chest, Eggsy reached up, yanking his head down to plant a sloppy kiss on his forehead, before pulling him into a tight hug. “He's awake Merlin. He's really, truly awake.”

Merlin floundered for a moment, and just as he decided to return the hug, Eggsy pulled away and beamed up at him. “An' I have me orders. Gotta go make m'self presentable like.” Eggsy turned and headed towards the agent's dorms, firing off a sloppy salute over his shoulder. “Don't let 'im do anything stupid while I'm gone.”

Merlin stood for long moment, blinking after Eggsy's retreating form. There was a slight blush high up on his cheeks (that he would never, in a million years admit to). A familiar voice came from within the room, bringing Merlin's attention back to what had drawn him from his office in the first place. With a wide grin, he pushed open the door and greeted his friend. “Well, look who's awake. It's about bloody time you lazy bastard.”

 

* * *

 

Eggsy didn't sleep for the eight hours Harry had suggested. Or the four hours he had grudgingly agreed to.  Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, he passed out and didn't wake up for nearly 12 hours. When he first woke and realized how long he had been asleep, he panicked and started tossing his clothes on. A blinking light coming from his Kingsman issued smart-phone caught his attention and he paused long enough to check the notification. It was a text from Merlin, sent less than an hour before. “Harry doing well. Getting some proper rest. Said don't you dare come back until you've had yours as well. And don't forget to brush your teeth.”

Eggsy felt heat spread across his cheeks. What exactly had Harry told Merlin during his debriefing?

Reassured that Harry was fine, Eggsy stripped down and headed off for a proper shower. Afterward, feeling better than he had in ages, Eggsy stood in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear. He wasn't on duty, so he wasn't required to wear his Kingsman suit. Then again, Harry hadn't had a chance to see him in it yet. His lips twitched in a small smirk before reaching into the closet. “A gentleman always looks his best, after all.”

Rested, showered and properly dressed, Eggsy headed back towards the medical wing. He paused outside the door to Harry's room, smoothing down the front of his jacket and fiddling with his cuff links. He was suddenly more nervous than he'd been the first day of Kingsman training. He took a deep breath and reached for the door just as it swung towards him. Merlin stepped out of the room and stopped when he saw Eggsy. He took in the young agent's appearance and gave a small, approving nod. The bespoke suit was slightly loose on him after how little he had eaten the last couple weeks, but he was freshly showered and shaved and looked well rested for the first time since they had discovered Harry in the small Kentucky hospital. He gave Eggsy a small smile. "Eggsy, good to see you followed orders for once."

Eggsy snorted, smiling wryly. "Well, it's hard to say no to Harry, innit?"

Merlin chuckled and patted Eggsy on the shoulder. "Indeed. Well, in you go. He's been waiting for you."

Eggsy smiled and took a couple steps towards the door before pausing and looking back at Merlin. "Merlin. I....thank you."

Merlin tilted his head and raised a questioning eyebrow. "For what, Eggsy?"

Eggsy scratched at the back of his neck and looked away for a moment before forcing himself to meet Merlin's gaze. "For trying to keep me above water these last couple weeks. I...don't know if I'dve gotten through them without you and Rox." He smirked a little. "And the tranqs in my tea." He grinned at the rare sight of Merlin being caught off guard. He tossed a cheeky wink at his former trainer and turned to enter the room before he could respond. As the door closed behind him, he could hear Merlin chuckling. 

Eggsy opened the door and walked into the room, smiling as he saw Harry, cleaned and shaven, sitting up in his bed with a tablet in his hand. "Looking good Harry."

Harry looked up and smiled, gaze trailing along the refined lines of Eggsy's suit. He spared a brief moment to regret not getting to be there the first time he wore it, but shrugged it off. "And you as well. Galahad."

Eggsy stumbled at the use of the code name Merlin had been trying to force on him for the past week. "I...Harry...I told them I didn't want it. I swear-"

Harry shook his head, setting aside the tablet to hold out his hand towards Eggsy, who crossed the remaining few feet to sit in the chair beside the bed. "Eggsy. Stop. It's alright. Merlin debriefed me on what happened after my....unfortunate incident in Kentucky." He clasped Eggsy's hand. "You deserve this, my boy. You were, by all accounts, utterly brilliant. As I knew you would be." He pulled Eggsy in for soft kiss. "I'm so **very** proud of you."

Eggsy flushed and shook his head. "Was only as good as you taught me 'Arry. An' besides, you're back now. Don't feel right takin' your place. Yeah, I got into Kingsman, fair an' square. But it ain't right to push you out like that. **You're** Galahad. Always will be."

Harry shook his head.  "Eggsy, let's be honest. I may never be fit for active duty again. It's far too early to tell. And even if I was, I'm not sure I'd take it. I chose you as my proposal because it was time for change. This is just part of the change."

Eggsy frowned. "So, what? One bad injury an' that's it? You're out on your arse? Forget everything you've done for Kingsman? Put out to pasture like a lame horse? 'S not fair, and it's not right."

Harry's expression was calm as he let Eggsy vent. When the young man wound down, he reached over for a cup of tea beside the bed, took a sip and said. "Eggsy. Did you know that Arthur hadn't been on a field mission in decades?"

Eggsy blinked, frowning. "What? What's that mangy old git 'ave to do with you gettin sacked?"

Harry fought the urge to smile and kept his voice neutral as he continued as if Eggsy hadn't spoken. “The position of Arthur, you see, is primarily a role of leadership and planning. Strategy. A minimum level of fitness is required, of course. But the agent in the roll of Arthur is neither required, nor expected, to go on missions and therefore does not have to maintain the same level of field readiness.” He took another sip of his tea, watching Eggsy over the rim of the cup.

Eggsy's brow knit together in confusion for a moment before smoothing out as his eyes lit up in comprehension. “No! Arthur? Really? You taking the piss 'Arry?”

Harry's lips twitched as he struggled to maintain his placid expression. “No, Eggsy. I am not “taking the piss” as you say. It appears that **someone** poisoned the previous Arthur.” Harry shot a halfhearted glare at Eggsy, the effect somewhat ruined by the amused gleam in his eye. “Someone had to take the position. And, apparently, the knights have chosen me as that someone.”

Eggsy grinned, bright and happy. “That's brilliant Harry!” His eyes sparkled with mischief as he leaned forward. “Wait. This mean I get to say I'm shaggin' the boss?”

Harry choked on his tea, setting it down carefully and raising an eyebrow at Eggsy. “Presumptuous thing.” His expression was stern, but his voice was filled with affection as Eggsy laughed and leaned in to kiss the scowl off his face.

“You love it, don't lie.”

Harry chuckled and reached out to cradle the back of Eggsy's head and rest their foreheads together. “Yes, I suppose I rather do.” After a moment, he pulled back, pausing to give Eggsy another peck on the lips before straightening and reaching for the discarded tablet. “Alright then Galahad. The world, though saved, has gone to shit and there's a lot for us to do. So. Let's get started, shall we?”

Eggsy grinned and straightened in his chair, instantly professional. “Whatever you say, Arthur.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. This (and all future Hartwin fics) you can firmly blame on the terrible enabler that is Aria_Lerendeair, who introduced me to the ridiculously feels inducing ship that is Hartwin. She is a terrible influence. For which I am deeply grateful. I am also deeply grateful for her constant encouragement and for giving me someone to flail my headcanons at. Many of which will be making their way into my Hartwin fics. So if you love these, you can thank her. And if you hate them, it's totally her fault. She corrupted me.


End file.
